


Where Do I fall, Knight?

by GaySalt0887



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Angst is still there however, Anor Londo gets ABSOLUTELY FUUUUCKED, Artorias is depressed a lot, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gwyn is a horrible dad, Gwyndolin Has daddy issues, Havel has trust issues, Ledo is an enigma asmr, M/M, Major Character Injury, Ornstein and Havel have a cool friendship dynamic, Slow Burn, i lied theres a lot of angst, like a hard maybe, not a lot of angst tho, there may be smut, war happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySalt0887/pseuds/GaySalt0887
Summary: “I know you not” The large hammer held still out in front of the other, a glisten of steel caught between rays of sunlight. A silence followed after the deep sounds of the knight’s voice, “And I do not believe in revelries.”The man who stood still in front of him kept his hand out, the armor of his own as cold as the hardened forest stones below them.“That is fine, I have no revelries to pursue. I am simply here to wander.”The hammer withdrew as the trespasser removed his helmet, revealing a silver river the raveled across the brim of his chest plate. The knight in front of him nodded,“Then I did not see you, wanderer.”And so, he stepped forth into the brimming forestry of Oolacile, he stepped forth to gaze at the knight whom he had not known, remove his own identity and tell him his name.“From here out, if we meet again, I am not a knight of Gwyn. I am Ledo, a wanderer such as you.”“We keep running into each other, don’t we?”
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, Havel the Rock/Silver Knight Ledo, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. The beginning of the unraveling string

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a rarepair and it makes me sad, so I contribute for these two boyes
> 
> Hope u like!!

Havel did not mind company, in any form. He often would sit outside his parish and spend his time with the Ringneck Doves that would flock to the carved busts to perch and watch the gatherings of folk outside practicing their miracles or receiving prayers. It was a nice refresher from doing his usual tasks of manning the confessionals and sitting in his armor for long over the times in which he should. And so it would be him and 2 gold coins worth of bread on a mid-summers afternoon, watching as the gentle winged creatures gathered around the torn off clumps that lay across the roof in wait of either wind or rain. This was exactly what the Bishop would be found doing at this hour. The sun had crossed into the setting third of the sky, and a helmet made of stone rested at the foot of a large pillar, its emptied gaze falling on the form of the man leaning on the finely marbled walls behind him. Havel had been meticulously busy all day, and after clearing everyone out of the parish, he had been taking his time to relax by the front steps, not expecting anyone else to ask their sins be relieved of them and to receive guidance. But as the sun began to dwindle in the sky, the heavy footing of armor could be heard approaching, drawing the attention of the silver-haired man. A knight of Gwyn made his way up the steps of the parish, a large hammer seamlessly resting against his shoulder. The knight had stopped a few paces from the Bishop before speaking, a soft sultry voice that was unfamiliar to the other’s ears. 

“Bishop, Pardon my intrusion on your downtime but Sir Ornstein demands that your presence be made available this instant.” 

Havel took a moment to process the knight’s words, thinking nothing much of the appearance, but rather the circumstance of the situation that he was being called to. 

“Ah great, just what I need. More work that lazy Lionbearer ceases to do.” He didn’t exactly mean for his words to come off on such a callused manor but when he looked up to the Silver Knights helm, the expression of amusement and subtle laughter that had come from him caused a light grin to slip onto the bishops face. Havel grabbed his helm and tucked it under his arm, watching as the knight in front of him readjusted his hammer.

“So, do you plan to escort me or stand there like a fool with nothing better to do?” Havel brushed a stray piece of hair from in front of his face before catching another mischievous glance from the knight beside him.

“Escort? I suppose I shall unless I would like my head served by one of the Lord’s Blades, eh?” The Silver Knight turned to face the large towering buildings of Anor Londo, taking a few steps down from the parish to begin their walk to the cathedral.

His comment had earned a small laugh from the Bishop, who was beginning to enjoy the Knight’s company a bit more than the Doves who stayed behind, wearily approaching the bread that was in the range of the Knight who did serve as a little intimidating, especially to those of the small creature’s size. Havel began walking following up to the knight’s side as they began their small trek to the center Cathedral where the Dragon Slayer and friend of the Bishop wait for their arrival. As they walked, it occurred to Havel that Ornstein was probably not expecting the knight to have escorted him and devised a small excuse that he already knew Ornstein would be far too absorbed in other things to care. 

When they did arrive at the cathedral, small talk ceasing between them, Havel turned to walk towards the door first, 

“Thank you for your escort, Sir- ah- what do people call you?” 

Before the Knight had a chance to answer, Ornstein opened the door behind them, leaning against it, that snarling Lion helm ever-present.

“Ah, Ledo. What are you doing here? Do you need anything from me?” The lion knight then looked down to see Havel in front of him, “Oh, didn’t think you needed an Escort” His frame then shifted back opening the door further.

“Not a thing Sir, and he _was_ the one who asked- I wished to not have been beheaded, Commander!” The knight then chuckled softly, turning on his heels to walk back to his post. 

“You truly needed an escort Havel?” The Dragon Slayer tilted his head, moving so the other could go into the room, shutting the door behind them. 

“I was only being cautious, seeing as the sun is beginning to dim. Plus, he does make for decent company.” The Bishop chipped at the stone on his helm as he walked further into the room, “What is this about anyway?” 


	2. It Unravels further, but to what?

The Dragon-Slayer walked back towards his desk, letting out a long sigh.

“Well you see, I’ve just gotten word that the situation down in Oolacile has turned for the worst. I plan on taking a group of Silver Knights with me to fix the problem myself, seeing as I haven’t heard much other than that from Artorias.” There was tension in the way that Ornstein spoke, and his movements showed agitation. This had caught Havel off guard, seeing as he had never witnessed Ornstein with concern very often. 

“And this involves me how?” Havel straightened his posture, readjusting his helm underneath his arm. There would be times where Ornstein would take off on missions, but usually, they did not concern him, unless they were hunting for dragons or solving disputes between the sorcerers. And so, it was questioning why Havel was being told all of this with such severity, it was enough of a rarity to put him slightly on edge. 

“Well. I have not told my Lord about this yet- At all. He has fallen quite ill, as I’m sure you know and I’m afraid the knowledge will make him worse.” The Lion Knight Raised his head, showing that distinct snarl, but past that, a glimpse of his worried expression could very well be seen. There was not much that the Knight-Commander had to say to tell Havel everything he needed to know. Their relationship had been something rarely spoken about- and for good reason at that. It was well assumed that the moment Lord Gwyn caught word of Ornstein and his own Son’s activities, Ornstein would be relieved of duty and possibly beheaded. So Havel nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

“And- I need someone to take my place while I am gone. I would ask Ciaran or Gough but they both are out on their own missions and won’t be returning until a month’s time from now.” Ornstein took in a breath, leaning back against his desk, “I know this seems like a plethora of priorities for me to hand down to you at this time, but Havel- my friend, you are the only other person I can ask to do this for me and- who I trust to do it right.” 

It was fair to say that the Bishop was a little shell-shocked by his friend’s words, but he had regained his composure and took a step closer to the other, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Of course, It is the least I could do. But- I must ask that you leave me with some sort of reassurance you’ll be back to claim your place once you are done in Oolacile.” 

Ornstein let out a light chuckle at Havel’s words, “You act to know me not, Bishop! Of course, I will. I promise you that.” The Lion Knight patted the hand that rested on his shoulder before rising and walking behind his desk and pulling out a key, “For your troubles, I’ll leave you with Smough’s key to the wine cellar- It’s not much but I can gift you with a more significant dosh when I return.” 

Havel nodded towards the other, reaching out to grab the key that was slid across the desk to him. “This is plenty, don’t fret over it. I do thank you, and I can assure you everything will be as it was when you return.” 

Ornstein made a noise of contentment, moving to face the other, “Well, I will be departing tomorrow as soon as the sun touches the sky. If you would like to see me off, that is.” 

“Ah, well, in that case, I’ll see you when the sun rises.” Havel began to walk towards the door, seeing as the conversation was nearing a closing point. As he did reach the door, hand grasping at the delicately carved handle, he heard a shift of armor moving across the floor from him.

“And- _Please Havel_ \- Do not let Gwynsen know about this.” There was emotion in the way the Dragon Slayer moved, and the sound of his fist balling told Havel that if something were to happen, Ornstein would be _much less_ than enthused about it. It was beginning to look like an all or nothing scenario and that did worry the other quite a bit- for he was not exactly a perfectionist, but this was a task he would gladly take- seeing as it was from Ornstein. Who- was not only his superior but- a very dear friend to him.

The Bishop just nodded in response before stepping out of the room, letting out a heavy sigh that seemed to have been pushing on his chest for the majority of the time he was in that room. The task that was donned upon him was a great one, yes, but overall one that he was _not_ expecting. And so, as he exited the building and began his walk back to the Parish, all other thoughts pushed back into his mind and instead he began to construct how this new task of his was going to work out- and more importantly- How all of this was supposed to be kept from their Lord.

That was the part he pondered the most as he journeyed out from the inner rings on Anor Londo, It was still surprising how the social hierarchy seemed to make itself as pronounced as it did the farther he walked. Eventually, a reach of trees met his eyes, deep black staining where the sun had previously touched the forestry. Taking a path, that was quite noticeably well-traveled, Havel found himself approaching the parish- the full weight of everything setting in and resting upon his shoulders. 

“By gods- Tomorrow shall be _quite_ a day.” The Bishop smiled to himself as he opened the large doors to the main hall of his church, shutting them with a sounding _‘bam.’_ He unclasped the rest of his armor and began up the stairs to his room in the Parish. 


	3. Departure

As soon as daybreak fell, Ornstein was awake, already silently stirring in bed as he mentally prepared himself for the day ahead. Today he would be leading a group of Silver Knights to fix the “problem” that was currently running amok in Oolacile. It was only just a small issue at first, reported a mere few times every now and then. But- it quickly grew out of hand and the Abyssal monsters had been- slowly yet surely taking over parts of Oolacile. This bothered the Knight-Commander, as he hadn't heard much else from Artorias, the Wolf-Knight who was sent to _single-handedly_ take care of the Dark Wraiths and abyssal creatures and was supposed to be assessing the situation and sending reports back every week, but alas- Ornstein had gotten a mere two paragraphs from him over the course of a month. Just thinking about that made the Lion Knight tense up, he knew something was off. Now, Artorias wasn’t much of a talker, that was for sure, but over the years of fighting together, they had grown to be very close friends. And, as the commander of their group, Ornstein could sense when something was wrong. So, he had asked his dear friend Havel to take his post while he ventured off to see what the real issue was. Something just- wasn't translating right to the ember-haired male’s brain, and by gods, he was going to find out what.

He got up, grunting as he did so, stretching his joints out as everything made a pop and a crack. The redhead sighed in relief as the stiffness from his slumber faded leaving his movements more nimble and light. Ornstein then stood up from his bed, stumbling over to his dresser to fetch his undergarments. He glanced out the window and saw how Anor Londo was slowly becoming brighter and brighter, there was little time to spare, he had to move quickly seeing as he needed to leave before his Lord caught word of what he was up to. Since- Gwynsen had quite a keen eye for what the Dragon Slayer was up to, even when he was gravely ill. Plus- Ornstein really would like to keep his head-

So with that, the Lion-Knight scurried off to put his armor on, heading out of his room and towards the giant doors that lead to the bridge of his cathedral. Once he was met with the bright sunlight of Anor Londo, he placed on his helmet and began his trek down to the outskirts of the city, by the stables where he would meet up with his Silver Knights and possibly Havel if he were to see him off. Which, in all honestly, Ornstein was silently hoping he would.

  
As he watched the Silver Knights filter in, all looking equally tired and just about as enthusiastic as he was, Ornstein began to saddle his horse, checking his supplies and waiting for the rest of them. Of course, among the first to show up, was Ledo. A Silver Knight who Ornstein held a strong liking to, disregarding his somewhat chaotic nature and arrogance. He had a certain charm to him and had gotten on the Commander’s _good side_ , well- somewhat that is. Ledo rested his characteristically large hammer on the shoulder plate of armor as usual when he arrived to bother the Dragon Slayer. Now, as pleasant as Ledo could be, Ornstein just wasn’t a morning person and it was fair to say that he wasn’t exactly prepared to deal with his understudy quite yet. So when Ledo had approached him, tapping his silver gauntlets against the handle of his hammer, Ornstein knew the next few days to Oolacile were going to be trying. 

“Good morning commander- You look… a little rough. Did you miss out on your beauty sleep?” 

_Very trying_. The Lion Knight narrowed his gaze through his helm at the other, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Good morning to you too, Ledo.” 

The Dragon Slayer then turned back to his horse, closing the remaining saddle pouches and re-adjusting the stirrups to fit his height. As he was doing this, the sound of heavy footsteps approached from behind him. Ornstein spun around out of instinct, almost reaching for his spear before seeing the familiar stone armor of his friend. 

“Ah- Havel, trying to give me a heart attack so early in the morning?” The redhead crossed his arms, setting his spear up against a wooden pole near him. The other shrugged, reaching to remove his helmet. 

“Well, I didn’t think the leader or the four knights would be particularly easy to startle. I do apologize.” 

Ornstein just sighed, watching as the rest of the Silver Knight’s he was taking began to mount their horses and finish packing what they were bringing.

“Havel, just please remember what we discussed, if anything goes wrong to send word _immediately_. The last thing I need is more complications.” The Dragon Slayer gave his friend a half-smile, patting him on the shoulder.

“Of course, you needn’t worry. If anything goes astray you will be the first to know. I wish you well on your travels.” The Bishop gave his friend a nod, looking to see most of the Knight’s waiting for their departure. 

Ornstein gave his horse a pat, before turning back to Ledo, “Do you plan to stand there all day, Knight?” 

Ledo faltered for a moment, eyeing the Bishop and then his Commander, “Ah- Right- I do apologize, Captain.” He then glanced to Havel, placing his helm on and giving him a solemn nod before walking away from the pair.

Havel chuckled before lightly elbowing the other, “You must be in quite a mood this morning, eh?” 

Ornstein shot the other a glare before grumbling to himself and throwing a foot in the stirrup, preparing to lift himself up, “You two- I swear to Gwyn have me on my last nerves sometimes.”

Havel let out a light chuckle, “Good, at least I can keep you humble.” 

The Lion-knight rolled his eyes behind his helm, before throwing his other leg over and mounting his horse. 

“Well, I’ll see you- when I return.”

The Bishop nodded towards the other, giving him a slight wave, “And everything should be how you left it.”


End file.
